Not a Normal Day
by Crazygirl99
Summary: It started out as a normal day, but it so didn't end that way. Sweenett, oneshot


_**Hola. I have decided to write this oneshot because no one else will. And for future reference, I will take requests for other oneshots if you want me to write one for you becaue you are a: too lazy b: don't have enough time on your hands or c: too busy writing your own fanfics to write oneshots. So, comment on this story or my others with ideas (if you want) **_

_**Authors note: I have no idea when Mother's day was invented. So, please don't hate me if I'm historically inaccurate.**_

Not a Normal Day

It started out as any other day would. Mrs. Lovettt woke up after having yet another sleepless night because of the mixture of a lumpy mattress, a brooding barber, and nightmares of experiences with her abusive late husband. Yes, combining all of those articles, it was a miracle that she was alive. But if there was ever a strong and determined woman, it would be Mrs. Lovett.

As I was saying, it started out as any other day. After waking Toby up, Mrs. Lovett began making breakfast for her lovable (or so she thought) barber that resided above her. Today she felt somewhat jovial and made her Mr. T eggs and bacon (her personal favorite, not that anyone she knew cared to know). After they were made to her liking, she left Toby to hold down the fort and ascended the steep steps to Mr. Todd's shop.

Mrs. Lovett let herself in as usual, but today something was a bit off. Mr. T was gone.

"Dear gawd. Where is that insufferable man? The one day he decides to leave is the day I happen to be carrin' a heavy plate o' food."

She put the tray down, for her arms were starting to get very, very sore. Suddenly, it dawned on her: She was in Mr. Todd's room.

Alone.

A weird feeling came over Nellie. She didn't know whether to leave or stay put or just start going through all of his stuff. Knowing Nellie, you would assume she chose the third one. And you would be right.

Mrs. Lovett immediately went to the razors. Who wouldn't? She supposed that if she could find the secret to them, she could find the secret to Sweeney's heart.

"It'll only be a peek. Just a little look and then I'll put them back. No harm, no fowl, right?"

She opened the box and was very surprised at what she saw.

"My Lord," she said to herself.

Inside the box were six of the shiniest razors you could only imagine. Nellie didn't expect them to be so gleaming, for she only shined them once a year, on Sweeney's (or Ben's she supposed. She didn't really know if Sweeney had gotten a new birthday to go with his new identity.)

The razors seemed to have this hypnotic property to them, as if calling out to be loved, to be admired. She understood now why Sweeney loved them so much. They needed protection just like a child. The tear-streaked women engraved on the handle said it all really. _Of course, thought Mrs. Lovett, _Lucy. _He couldn't take care of Lucy, so he moves on to the closest thing. That explains the picture, too. My gawd, this man needs to let go._

It could have been minutes or hours, but the next thing she knew, Mrs. Lovett felt a cool hand grip her shoulder.

"Mrs. Lovett," growled Mr. Todd, "What on Earth are you doing with my razors?"

"Oh…ummm…I…well…I" Mrs. Lovett was at loss for words.

He pushed her away and closed the box, gently with care in his actions.

"Are ya mad at me?" whispered Mrs. Lovett.

A race of emotions crossed over Sweeney's face. It was amazing. His expression went from mad to hysterical to sad to calm. "No," he sighed, "No, I am not _mad_ at you. Do I think you're mad, yes. Now leave Mrs. Lovett."

"Yessir, Mr. T" she said as she exited quietly out the back door. _Wow, thought Nellie, I thought he was going to kill me. Or at least throw me around a bit. Maybe I'm finally getting through to him? No, he didn't seem like it. He acted as though he _had _to be nice to me. I wonder what's wrong with 'em._

The next few hours were just as normal as any other day. Customers to serve, women to gossip with, barbers to stare longingly at. There was a lot to do. Toby seemed to be on his best behavior today, always taking over tables for her, serving customers, offering to go get pies from the bake house (for which he was thoroughly denied every time). Why was everyone being so nice to her? She swore she even saw Mr. Todd looking down at her once. Maybe something was wrong with her.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Lovett sat down in her favorite chair by the fire. Toby had insisted that he do the dishes tonight, for whatever reason. For once, Mrs. Lovett was too tired to argue with the boy. About a half an hour later, Toby came in the room all wet and soapy.

"Is there anything else I can do for ya, mum?" he asked, puppy dog eyes big and wide.

"Yes there is, me boy," answered Mrs. Lovett, "you can send yerself off ta bed. You've had a hard day."

"Thank ye, mum." Answered Toby. He came over and hugged his adoptive mum.

"I hope ye had a nice day, mum." He stated as he walked down the hall and into his room.

This statement really sent Mrs. Lovett into her panic state. _What did he mean? _She thought. _Was this my last day? Did Toby know something_ _that I didn't? Am I going to die of an illness? Is he conspiring with Mr. Todd against me? Would Toby do something like that?_

Mrs. Lovett was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark silhouette enter her parlor. Only when she hears the squeak of someone sitting in old furniture did she look up to see the one and only Sweeney Todd looking up at her.

"Oh, Mr. T! Ye gave me a fright, ya did. Well, nice to see ye again. And to what do I owe this pleasure to?" questioned Mrs. Lovett.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett, I assumed you wanted your present." Mr. Todd stated simply.

"Present? What present? Why do I get a present?"

"You are a mother, so to speak, correct, Mrs. Lovett?" asked Sweeney.

"Ummm, I suppose so."

"And today is Mother's Day, correct Mrs. Lovett?"

_Oh, _thought Mrs. Lovett. _Now it all makes sense. The kindness of Mr. Todd, the extra help of Toby. And I get a present! I never remember Mother's cause I've never been a Mother before! Oh, silly Nellie and your forgotten holidays._

"Ummm, yes, I suppose today is Mother's day," Nellie managed to piece together.

"Then, technically speaking, shouldn't a Mother get a present on Mother's Day?" replied Sweeney.

"Indeed you are right, Mr. T," answered Nellie.

"Well then, I assumed you would want your present."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a medium sized black box, and laid it out on the table.

Mrs. Lovett reached out and opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a silver chain with three different sized ruby charms hanging off of it. Mrs. Lovett could only assume they were for Mr. T, herself, and Toby. She picked up the box and held the charms up to get them to gleam off of the light.

"Oh, Mr. T! Ya shouldn't have! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Here," said Sweeney, "Let me put it on you."

He took the box out of her hand and walked around the chair. Mrs. Lovett waited in agonizing anticipation for the necklace to come on. Ceremoniously, Sweeney placed the necklace around her throat. It was long, and reached all the way down to the fabric at her chest. Mrs. Lovett was joyful that it finally gave Mr. T a reason to look in that area. Because of the length, Mrs. Lovett was able to see perfectly how it coordinated with the paleness of her skin.

"It's beautiful," whispered Sweeney into her ear.

Before Mrs. Lovett knew what was happening, she began to feel kisses coming all the way down the side of her neck then back up again. She felt his teeth biting gently on her ear lobe, and his tongue flitting it back and forth, back and forth. She sighed, quietly content with her current situation. He came around the chair to face her, and started placing gentle kisses all around her face: on her nose, forehead, cheeks, eyelids. Her eyes opened and stared into his onyx orbs. After what seemed like an eternity, his lips came crashing down on hers. It was like a spark lighting a wildfire. Each wanted more, not willing to let go of the moment. Eventually, though, they needed air. They unwillingly pulled apart, and once again looked into each others eyes. In Sweeney's eyes, Mrs, Lovett saw a rare mixture of emotions. Confusion, sadness, and perhaps just a hint of lust. In an matter of seconds, Sweeney Todd was on top of Mrs. Lovett, kissing her with a building passion. The kisses trailed down her throat, down her chest, all the way to the necklace. Mrs. Lovett's fingers were completely knotted in his hair, constantly telling him to continue, But, when she put her hand on his forehead, everything changed. Just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped, like the touch had pulled him out of some trance. He was standing near the chair, now, eyes full of an undetectable emotion. He put one last kiss on Mrs. Lovett's forehead before whispering "Happy Mother's Day" and silently leaving the room.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know quite what to feel. She was longing for more. Then she thought of how Mr. Todd's precious Lucy had never gotten a Mother's Day either, giving birth a bit to late and going insane a bit too early. Was this all just emotions for Lucy? No, she decided, his eyes would have been different. Not sad and lonely, but full of love and devotion. Mrs. Lovett sighed, and realized that he would never look at her that way. In the end, though, Mrs. Lovett was happy. She had gotten two presents. Yes, she got the lovely necklace Mr. Todd has given her, but he had given her something much better.

He had given her hope. After all, there will be many more Mother's Days.

She had never felt better about having Toby around then she did now.

_**Well, this is the longest fan fic chapter I ever wrote. Sorry for the OOC-ness and the cheesy-ness. But I like it. It makes me happy inside. So, please r and r. Everyone who reviews gets imaginary virtual cookies! Yay! Also, check out my profile! I want more poll voters! Love ya!**_


End file.
